


quiet moment

by megsann13



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsann13/pseuds/megsann13
Summary: Nancy has never felt such a connection with anyone else before. It’s equal parts beautiful and terrifying.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, Nancy Drew/Joe Hardy
Series: Little Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	quiet moment

Nancy places her pencil between her lips as she reads the case file Carson had given her earlier that day. **  
**

Back leaning against the arm of the couch in her front room, legs out in front of her draped across Ace’s thighs, Nancy is aware of how calm she feels. She looks up at him. He’s reading a mystery novel, subconsciously rubbing his thumb across her ankle with the hand that isn’t holding his book. She can’t help but think about how easy this is. They’ve only been together a few months but somehow it feels like they’ve always been. Nancy has never felt such a connection with anyone else before. It’s equal parts beautiful and terrifying.

She thinks back to all they’ve been through and how Ace has been there for her every step of the way whether or not she deserves it. Letting people in and accepting help are two things Nancy is not very good at, but with Ace she is learning. His constant patience and how he never pushes somehow helps her to feel at ease and ready to open up in ways she never thought possible.

A sudden feeling wells up inside of her chest, full of peace, belonging, trust and contentment. Something she’s never felt with anyone else before.

“Hey Ace?” she nudges him slightly with her foot to get his attention.

“Yeah?” he responds, peeling his eyes slowly from the book in front of him to look over at her.

Three words come tumbling out of her mouth before she really even thinks them through. Somehow she knows she doesn’t need to, the words just feel right.

“I love you”

Ace smiles a big wide smile and responds, “I love you too, Nance”.

Nancy’s stomach does a little flip at the sound of the nickname he’s recently been using. Reaching over she takes his hand in hers, not caring at all if they ever moved again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading and come see me on tumblr @nancydrew-onthecase


End file.
